In the United State casinos, a money exchange system called EZ PAY for making payment in a coinless manner is introduced (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). Conventionally, in order to play a game, money per se has been used as game coins, or alternatively, tokens that are exchanged with money have been used. In contrast, the system called EZ PAY employs paper-based tickets in place of coins or tokens. On a paper-based ticket, the number of credits is printed by means of barcodes. When a game is completed at one gaming machine, the number of credits at that time point is printed on the paper-based ticket at that gaming machine. After that, when a player moves to another gaming machine, the player causes such another gaming machine to read a paper-based ticket having the number of credits printed thereon and then starts a game. By doing this, when the player moves a gaming machine as well, the number of credits can be continued at another gaming machine. In addition, when exchanging money, a player shows the staff in gaming facility the paper-based ticket having the number of credits printed thereon or causes a money exchanger to read the paper-based ticket.